Kiame Morningstar
'''Kiame Lorelei Nikolette Morningstar The First '''is a citizen of Empire City that is around 15 years old. Despite being a citizen of the city, she is not originally from either New Marais or Empire. She is both a Vampire AND a Conduit and uses the ability of personal osteokinesis. She debuted in Walking in Empire City. History Kiame was born to Kendra Carmen Morningstar and Duke Michael Morningstar on someday during some month during some year. She was born into money, so she never had a problem getting what she wanted with a little whining thrown in. She was rather spoiled for most of her life, until an experience that she had changed her. She met a young child who wasn't as fortunate as herself and they hit it off. When she find out that the person she was friends with was homeless and didn't have much money, she snuck things away from her parents and gave them to him. He was appreciative for it and continued to be friends with her for a long time. It was only downhill from there. It was diagnosed at an early age that Kiame had 'glass bones' and was in and out of the hospital regularly for fractures and breakage. Despite that, she tried to continue living a healthy life and enjoying herself. During an outing to New Marais with her friend, they were walking around at night and were jumped by a vampire. Her friend was killed and Kiame was bitten, not being turned instantaneously for some reason. Fleeing as fast as she could, bringing her friend's corpse and giving him a proper burial. It was with horror and disgust that it finally weighed down on Kiame that her friend of 12 years was now dead. After the funeral of one, she packed up a suitcase full of possessions and left for Empire City, unable to tell her parents what happened. Kiame happened to be unlucky, or lucky, enough to arrive in Empire only a few days before the blast. She had just been getting used to living there when it happened. She was out on a walk and before she knew it *explosion*. The first thing she thought when her eyes opened and she had become fully conscious was that all of her bones would be broken. But it was quite the opposite, actually. Her bones had become stronger than ever, and superhuman even. They were regenerating at a speed she couldn't even tell. But here was a bad side. It seemed that the bite she had suffered from the vampire had lied dormant until the blast, but it activated at the same time as her powers. And, with the bite having done its deed, Kiame took her first black-out in a long time and awoke with an overpowering taste in her mouth and someone's cadaver on her couch. She was ashamed of herself and became determined to never succumb to instinct again. Powers and Abilities As a Conduit and a Vampire, Kiame has several very useful and sometimes encumbersome abilities and skills. Drastically Enhanced Bones- Kiame's bones are literally perfect in every way, shape, and form. They're enhanced drastically in strength and sturdiness to the point where it'd literaly be impossible to break one of her bones unless she did it. She cannot get osteoporosis and is immune to pretty much any disease that'd fuck with her bones. Speedy Bone Regeneration- Even if Kiame were to break a bone, it'd seem as though she hadn't because her bones regenerate quickly. To the point where she can even replace entire bones in a matter of seconds. Personal Osteokinesis- Kiame can manipulate her bones any way she'd like to if she'd have to. She could change her skeletal structure, unhing her jaws, create a tail from bone, shoot bone fragments from her fingertips, even pull her SPINE from her back and use it as a weapon. Thanks to her bone regeneration, she's never without any of her bones for more than a few seconds after it getting pulled. She can also make bone sprout out over her skin. Enhanced Stamina and Strength- The basic little enhancement that conduits get that humans don't have. Amazing Olfactory Sense- Thanks to her vampiric abilities, Kiame's nose is stronger than ever. She can smell things from miles away if she had to. Specifically, this ability is mostly used to locate suitable blood when she absolutely HAS to bite someone. Shadow Swarm- Kiame has the ability, like most vampires, to separate her body into a large cloud of bats and fly away, reforming when she gets where she has to go. Drastically Enhanced Endurance and Speed- Kiame's endurance is drastically enhanced, like most vampires, which makes her seem near immortal. She can take several hits and will be damaged, but pretty much won't die. Her speed is also enhanced to the point where sometimes she can be hard to follow with the naked human eye. Minor Regeneration- If Kiame absolutely requires to regenerate some of her health quickly, she can siphon the blood of a human to gain some health back. She typically feels guilty for this but sometimes she has to do it. Personality Most people would describe Kiame as a complete and utter queen bitch upon first meeting her. But there's actually much more than meets the eye with her. Of course, she can be rude and obnoxious with a serious 'holier-than-thou' attitude. But she's actually very sweet underneath the thick layers of bitch and loves being around people. While she's not fond of her vampire side due to how she has to sustain herself, she has come to peace with it and only does it when absolutely necessary. She has a tendency to tease and can come off quite flirtatious at times. Despite her typical bold face of confidence and cockiness, Kiame can be insecure and self-doubting. The death of her old friend, North, still haunts her to this day and she constantly feels responsible for it, which is why she smiles so often. Typically, when she's smiling, she's masking her pain and sadness from others so as to not show it. General Items Kiame doesn't typically carry things on her, but usually she has these items if anything: Purse- Kiame's purrse which she carries around occasionally thath holds random assorted items. (Makeup, keys, money, cell phone, etc.) 9mm Pistol- A basic 9mm pistol, need I explain more? Water Container- A pink stainless steel water container that's actually filled with milk or tomato juice. Relationships Kiame doesn't really happen to have any relationships. She doesn't typically appear in large threads, so she doesn't really interact with people. Trivia *Kiame's father owns a large company and her mother is an accountant, so she's never in any shortage of money. *Originally, she had planned on getting married to North, before his death. *She enjoys Catwoman, out of all villains and heroes, the most. *Despite hating them, Kiame keeps her fangs pearly white. Category:Vampire Category:Characters Category:Ness' Characters